Phobias For the sake of Friday the 13th
by Claude le Viste
Summary: Kirihara Akaya ponders apon the Phobias, which are fears, of his teammates. What? Yagyuu is afraid of CHINS? Sanada is afraid of LOOKING UP? THERE ARE MORE! 0.0 A Rikkai centered fic. Please review!


**Disclaimer: if I owned Prince of tennis, Yukimura would be a girl. –No offence-**

Okay this was just a random idea! Don't sue me!

_**NOTE: ALL OF THESE FEARS ARE REAL AND BASED ON FACT.**_

------

"Hmmmmmmm…" Kirihara pondered to himself as an innocent sheet of loose leaf paper sat before him. He was supposed to write something about Friday the 13th. And today WAS Friday the 13th. He only had his name and the date on it. He knew exactly what to write when Kouji Mayumi, his classmate, started shaking for some reason. Probably out of the cold. Kirihara thought. The air-conditioning for their class had gone crazy today.

"Phobias." He wrote.

"Papaphobia—fear of the pope.

Scorodophobia—fear of garlic.

Pteronophobia—fear of being tickled with feathers.

Ranidaphobia—fear of frogs.

Philematophobia—fear of kissing.

Aulophobia—fear of flutes.

Ostraconophobia—fear of shellfish.

Graphophobia—fear of handwriting.

Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia—fear of long words." Kirihara stopped and took a deep breath. Maybe he had Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia. Then he started writing again when he opened his eyes.

"Blennophobia—fear of slime.

Gerontophobia—fear of old people.

Peladophobia—fear of bald people.

Geropeladophobia—fear of old, bald people.

Levophobia-Fear of things in the left side of the body.

Phobophobia—fear of developing a fear."

Now how did he know all of that? Kirihara thought. He didn't know, but this was too good to stop and think about. He wanted to get this done.

"The most common phobias are…" Kirihara wrote.

"1. Fear of snakes (ophidiophobia)

2. Fear of giving a speech (glossophobia)

3. Fear of heights (acrophobia)

4. Fear of rodents (musophobia)

5. Fear of flying (aviophobia)" The page of loose leaf paper was almost filled by the list.

How did he know all that? I don't know. Kirihara had more to write. Apon realizing that, he smiled.

"Sanada Fukubouchou would have…" Kirihara chewed on his pencil unconsciously.

"Peladophobia!! THE FEAR OF BALD PEOPLE!" Kirihara jumped. But then he remembered Jackal. So he calmed down and tried to think of another one, reviewing his list. Kirihara later arrived at the conclusion that he'd never seen Sanada scared of anything, so he wrote, "My fukubouchou-" He stopped writing and erased the 'My' Part. That sounded wrong. 'Has Phobophobia.' Yes. That sounded right. 'Fukubouchou has Phobophobia, the fear of developing a fear.' That sounded right.

Then Kirhara wondered about Yukimura bouchou. Kirhara didn't know him very well, but he knew that he was pretty, so… Pretty people…

'Bouchou has musophobia, the fear of rodents (rats)'. Kirihara wrote on his paper, so consumed in what he was writing that he didn't realize that his handwriting would put Sanada's to shame. And Sanada's handwriting was… WOW.

Next, Jackal. Now Kirihara didn't like Jackal that much. So, just for kicks, he wrote, 'Senpai Jackal has Levophobia." Kirhara then started laughing, attracting the attention of those sitting next to him. The fear of the left-side parts of the body! That's hilarious! But hey, nobody would find out, right?

Next up is Marui. Kirihara liked Marui. He always had a crush on him… But why… He was sure that Marui had liked him too, but yet he didn't do anything to show it. So, Akaya carelessly scribbled, 'MY Marui senpai has Philematophobia. The fear of kissing.' Satisfied, he moved on to Yagyuu.

He'd never seen Yagyuu be afraid of anything, and hed just couldn't write Sanada's fear again.. .So… 'Yagyuu senpai has Ostraconophobia. The fear of Shellfish.' He wrote. Then he burst out in laughter. Mrs. Tome, who was his teacher…(Mrs. Tome is the one who matched up Sanada with Kirihara in one of my fics and made Fuji, Ryoma and Eiji pretend to be pregnant wives of Tezuka, Momo and Oishi in my other fic. Now you know Mrs. Tome.) Stood up, trying to see what was wrong. But being the sadistic teacher she was, she sat back down and watched the show.

Next was Yanagi. Kirihara also liked Yanagi senpai, but not as much as Marui senpai. So oh what the heck.. 'Yanagi senpai has Aulophobia, the fear of flutes.' Kirihara burst out laughing again, and the people sitting near him were getting scared, since he did have the reputation of 'Devil'.

Next was Niou. Niou Masaharu. Kirihara hated him. So he should give him something silly. "Niou senpai has Papaphobia, fear of the pope." Kirihara wrote shakily. Then his side burned with pain at him and he chocked. After he regained himself, he started laughing again. People were staring. Mrs. Tome yelled at them instead.

Next, Kirihara decided to pick out some more fears for his teammates just for fun.

First was Sanada:

'Anablephobia- Fear of looking up.

Ancraophobia- Fear of wind.

Anthrophobia or Anthophobia- Fear of flowers

Apiphobia- Fear of bees

Arithmophobia- Fear of numbers.

Atelophobia- Fear of imperfection.

Auroraphobia- Fear of Northern lights.

Nomatophobia- Fear of names.

Ophthalmophobia- Fear of being stared at.

Papyrophobia- Fear of paper.

Pediophobia- Fear of dolls.

Phronemophobia- Fear of thinking.'

Kirihara didn't care that they mostly started with A. He looked them up in the dictionary and was too lazy to check out more words.

He decided to put Niou up next.

Niou:

'Bacteriophobia- Fear of bacteria

Barophobia- Fear of gravity.

Bibliophobia- Fear of books.

Bogyphobia- Fear of bogeys or the bogeyman.

Botanophobia- Fear of plants.

Cacophobia- Fear of ugliness.

Pogonophobia- Fear of beards.

Pupaphobia - Fear of puppets.'

Kirihara was cracking up again. Man, he was laughing a lot.

Marui:

'Caligynephobia- Fear of beautiful women.

Cathisophobia- Fear of sitting.

Catoptrophobia- Fear of mirrors.

Cenophobia or Centophobia- Fear of new things or ideas.

Chaetophobia- Fear of hair.

Chirophobia- Fear of hands.

Chronomentrophobia- Fear of clocks.

Clinophobia- Fear of going to bed.'

Yukimura bouchou:

'Contreltophobia- Fear of sexual abuse.'

Kirihara couldn't think of anything more. So he moved on.

Yanagi:

'Chemophobia- Fear of chemicals or working with chemicals.

Consecotaleophobia- Fear of chopsticks.

Coulrophobia- Fear of clowns.

Dendrophobia- Fear of trees.

Dextrophobia- Fear of objects at the right side of the body.

Dromophobia- Fear of crossing streets.

Ecophobia- Fear of home.

Eisoptrophobia- Fear of mirrors or of seeing oneself in a mirror.

Epistemophobia- Fear of knowledge.'

Kirihara started to cry, cracking up. He wasn't sure if he could do this anymore. But he pushed himself to continue.

Yagyuu:

'Electrophobia- Fear of electricity.

Eosophobia- Fear of dawn or daylight.

Equinophobia- Fear of horses.

Ereuthrophobia- Fear of blushing.

Euphobia- Fear of hearing good news.

Geliophobia- Fear of laughter.

Geniophobia- Fear of chins.

Genuphobia- Fear of knees.'

Kirihara was hitting his desk with laughter. The class decided to move out to the hallways to do their work. Mrs. Tome was smiling over Akaya's shoulder.

Jackal. Kirihara would make this as torturesome as possible.

Jackal.

'Geumaphobia or Geumophobia- Fear of taste.

Gymnophobia- Fear of nudity.

Heliophobia- Fear of the sun.

Helminthophobia- Fear of being infested with worms.

Hominophobia- Fear of men.

Hypsiphobia- Fear of height.

Ichthyophobia- Fear of fish.

Japanophobia- Fear of Japanese.

Koinoniphobia- Fear of rooms

Lachanophobia- Fear of vegetables.

Laliophobia or Lalophobia- Fear of speaking.

Leukophobia- Fear of the color white.

Linonophobia- Fear of string.

Liticaphobia- Fear of lawsuits.

Mottephobia- Fear of moths.'

And that was it. Kirihara put his pencil down. He found the most interesting ones he could without flipping too many pages of the dictionary in his hands.

Mrs. Tome started to clap behind him, startling him. She took a big, fat red marker and marked the sheet with an 'A+'. Kirihara stared. And while he stared Mrs. Tome took the sheet and grinned. Kirihara stared. He'd gotten something other than F….Wow…

------

The next day, when Kirihara went for tennis practice, he found a copy of his little 'something about Frday the 13th' in each of his teammate's hands.

He turned… And Ran.

------

I know I won't get much reviews for Rikkai fics, because not a lot of people like them. But my royalty to Rikkai is no ordinary Royalty!

Sorry if I offended any of you, but please don't get mad at me… I'm going to write another chapter in which the rest of Rikkai find the fears of Kirihara… but I will only write if I get the motivation from my dear reviewers…So please do review!


End file.
